¿Cómo escribir fic de Hellsing?
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Esto no pretende ser una guía, sino una especie de recopilación de datos que puedan servir a la hora de crear un fic sobre Hellsing. Encontrarás tips para escribir, y opiniones de usuarios del fandom (La idea es que hagamos de esto algo común e interactivo) ¿Te gustaría aportar algo? :)


**Nota de autora:** Esto no pretende, de ningún modo, ser una especie de guía técnica a seguir para escribir un fic, simplemente pretende recolectar información y opiniones de escritores y lectores del fandom. Recolectar algunos "tips" que puedan servirnos a todos.

Los que leyeron las primeras historias que publiqué acá, recordarán que eran terribles jejeje, o quizás no tanto, pero me acercaba. Gracias a los consejos de varias personas por allí, y gracias a la lectura de sus fic, mejoré bastantes aspectos de mi escritura (aunque sigo siendo algo mediocre, creo que simplemente es mi estilo). No digo que ahora escribo estupendamente bien (ojala u.u), sino que he mejorado algunas cosas. Esa es la idea de esto, que sigamos mejorando esas cosas en las que quizás estemos fallando, o en las que necesitemos algún consejo u opinión. Por ejemplo, estoy acostumbrada a utilizar mucho eso de las "caras", es común que vean cosas como estas: xD, ¬¬, o.O, -_- y así otras muchas en mis comentarios y mis Notas. Pero, ¡Es inconcebible usar eso en un fic!

Lo escrito a continuación «no es de mi absoluta autoría», sino que eh estado investigando y buscando información en la web, donde encontré algunos tips interesantes que nunca está de más saber. También hay algunas opiniones propias, que yo creo deberían tomarse en cuenta, y lo demás –y más importante- es que ustedes mismos/as dejen sus comentarios con sus propias opiniones. Qué cosas consideran necesarias para tener en cuenta al momento de escribir, que cosas son "out" para un fic de Hellsing, etc.

Desde nuestra perspectiva de escritores, manejamos algunas ideas que nos guían a la hora de escribir; y desde nuestra perspectiva de lectores, tenemos muchas más ideas con respecto a qué hace que un fanfic sea una buena historia, y sobre qué cosas no se debería escribir, a nuestro criterio.

¿Comencemos?

_(Comentarios o ejemplos personales los pondré en cursiva)_

* * *

Primero, algunas normas básicas, aplicables a todos los fic en general. Luego otras más acotadas al fandom.

1. Cuando escribas, hazlo para ti y no para los demás. Escribir pensando en complacer a alguien más hace que la inspiración no llegue de forma correcta, o si no logra estancarte en la historia. Además, el ideal es estar contento con tus propias creaciones, y no escribir cosas que te desagraden solo por gustarles a otros.

2. Cuidemos la ortografía (difícil y tedioso, pero no imposible), ya que las fallas ortográficas quitan muchos puntos a la historia, ensombreciendo la trama y cansando a los lectores. ¿A quién le gusta leer un escrito en donde diga: «Asia» en vez de «Hacia», o bien «Haver» en vez de «A ver» o los comunes «Hai» en vez de «Ahí»? (La mayor parte de esto lo podemos hacer utilizando algún programa que nos marque los errores, el mismo Word lo hace, solo es cosa de tomarnos un tiempo para releer lo que escribimos y tratar de mejorar aquellos aspectos)

3. De acuerdo a lo anterior, otro aspecto de la ortografía que se nos pasa a menudo (digo a menudo, porque ese es mi talón de Aquiles) son el uso de los acentos. ¡Sí! Esas "rayitas" que están allí para complicarnos la vida de escritores y que usualmente olvidamos de colocar adecuadamente sobre las palabras que las llevan. Para esto el Word no nos sirve mucho, es cosa de revisar bien lo que escribimos, y con paciencia se encuentran. No es lo mismo leer un «extraño» a un «extrañó» (Es un mal ejemplo, pero sirve xD) _(Los acentos siempre han sido mi talón de Aquiles, o mejor dicho, mi rodilla de Aquiles jajaja, usualmente olvido ponerlos, y como sé qué fue lo que quise escribir, yo comprendo mis frases; pero para los demás, las palabras no acentuadas pueden provocar incomprensión a la hora de leerlas) _

4. Respetemos el uso de mayúsculas cuando corresponde_. (Por Dios, ¡escribir Así No Solo Está Mal, También Es Terrible!)_

5. No escribir tal cual como se habla, o se piensa. A qué me refiero con esto: a los modismos. Todos/as somos de países diferentes acá, por lo cual tenemos palabras que son muy comunes en cada uno, pero que los demás no van a comprender. Si se va a utilizar modismos, es aconsejable poner un "mini diccionario" al comienzo de la historia, para ayudar a los lectores. Pero sin duda, lo mejor es tratar de utilizar un español estandarizado, que podamos comprender todos. (Por alguna razón, se comprenden mejor las palabras propias españolas, que nuestros modismos americanos u.u jeje) _(Como ejemplo, si yo pusiera alguna vez «weón» o «gueón», ¡Estoy segura de que nadie me entendería! y si lo hicieran, pensarían que es un insulto. Esa palabrita es –me atrevo a decir- la más utilizada por nuestra docta sociedad chilensis. Por otro lado, suelo leer muchos fic de autoras mexicanas –que por cierto me encantan y tengo muchos de sus escritos entre favoritos- y gracias a Dios ellas usan un español estándar, porque si me tocase leer un fic donde aparecieran palabras como «chido», «chingar» ¡Que tiene una variedad de usos que ni yo me lo creo!...pero que gracias a una amiga del fandom eh conocido algunos jeje simplemente no entendería nada.) _

6. No introducir Notas de Autor en medio de la narración. Se pueden hacer al comienzo y/o al final, pero a nadie le gusta leer notas cuando vas a la mitad de la historia, ¿O sí? Se pierde completamente el hilo de la lectura.

7. Evitemos escribir y abusar de las cursivas y las negritas en los párrafos. Las letras oscuras hacen que te duela la vista y te canses, además no se ve muy bien (Podemos usarlas en los títulos o cambios de escenario importantes)

8. Las letras cursivas deberían utilizarse solo en casos de pensamientos o recuerdos, y no como diálogos. También cuando deseas "destacar" o darle énfasis a una palabra. _(Algo que en un principio tampoco sabía esta novata, pero una amiga se dignó a darme el consejo n.n)_

9. Usar el guión largo (—) para los diálogos. (Se puede insertar con los símbolos del Word) No utilizar el modo "obra de teatro" que sería más o menos así:

"Seras: ¡Maestro!

"Alucard: ¿Qué quieres chica policía?

10. Los guiones cortos (–) son para las acotaciones.

11. No al plagio. A nadie le gustaría que alguien más viniera y se hiciera con tus ideas, o con esa historia que tanto te ha costado crear, ¿O no? Puede que un fic o escritor te inspire, pero eso no dice que copiarás sus ideas, haciéndolas tuyas. (Y si vas a utilizar algo que corresponda a otro, como un personaje OC, una imagen de Devianart, etc. Siempre puedes dar los créditos correspondientes)

12. Cuando las musas inspirativas no lleguen (malditas) ¡Búscalas! A veces podrás encontrarlas leyendo una novela, escuchando algo de música, paseando, viendo una obra de arte, una película, leyendo un fic, etc. Pero tampoco hay que tratar de forzarlas, la narración es algo que debe fluir de nosotros. _(Y lo más común, llega cuando estamos haciendo otras cosas importantes, como estudiar¬¬. ¿A quién no le ha pasado? Pero una vez que llega… ¡Llega!)_

13. Tratemos de crearnos un estilo propio. Todos tenemos uno que nos identifica, que se nos hace cómodo a la hora de escribir. Se puede encontrar leyendo una novela o algún libro. Lo importante es sentirse cómodo con él. _(Personalmente, ni idea cuál será el mío, solo escribo como fluye. Hay autores que plasman ese "sentido único" en sus obras de tal manera, que te das cuenta inmediatamente a quién pertenecen, sin haber leído al autor. ¡Es genial! ...Una de mis preferidas es Jazmín –espero que no te incomode que te nombre si lees esto- sus escritos son sublimes, tienen algo que me encanta, algo único). _

14. Uno de los mejores tips que existen para quienes deseen escribir, es leer, pero leer mucho. Si lo que se desea en mejorar la narrativa personal, no hay nada mejor que leer a los "doctos" en el tema, y gracias a la fortuna, en Latinoamérica tenemos a bastantes Maestros –por nombrar a algunos está Márquez y Galdós-, de los cuales podemos aprender. Eso nos hará criticar nuestras obras con una mejor precisión. (Claro que es un consejo, tampoco es la idea matarse leyendo o devorando libros xD)

15. Esto va a depender del tipo de fic que queramos crear, pero lo idea es no centrarse completamente en la fantasía sin darle algo de coherencia a la historia._(Hay fic ambientados en la fantasía, que son muy coherentes, y son geniales. Que la trama sea fantasiosa no quiere decir que escribamos cosas tan locas como que Alucard deje de ser un vampiro de un día para otro, sin una explicación "lógica" para ello)_

16. No abusemos de los diálogos de los personajes, tratemos de desarrollar un poco más la trama de la historia. _(Se me cae la cara escribir eso, en mis historias hay bastante diálogo, pero trato de compensarlo añadiendo igualmente bastante narración para que no parezca una obra de teatro)_

17. No utilizar "caras" para interpretar emociones. Es preferible decir «Seras puso cara de sorprendida» en vez de decir «Seras puso cara de o.O» _(Mi otro talón, estoy tan acostumbrada a usarlas que a veces se me pasan, sobre todo las de ¬¬) _

18. No "escribir" las risas. Es mejor decir «Rip se rió malévolamente» que poner «Rip dijo muahahahaha_» (Otra vez me identifico con eso, admito que solía usarlas ¡Ups! Y sí, se ven mal)_

19. Usar ambos signos de interrogación o exclamación. Tal vez estamos acostumbrados que en inglés solo es necesario uno, pero…¡Estamos escribiendo en español! _(Yo y el inglés no congeniamos, pero igual se me quedó eso de usar solo un signo, se ve extraño) _

20. Respecto a lo anterior, no es necesario poner muchos signos de exclamación para enfatizar una reacción. El poner « ¡Ahhh!» no significa que la exclamación sea más acentuada.

21. Respetar la puntuación, con el uso de comas y puntos cuando corresponda. Resulta tedioso y pesado leer un párrafo que no tenga comas, ellas le permiten al lector tomarse un respiro en la lectura.

22. No utilicemos los mismos adjetivos de forma constante, las frases resultan redundantes. Ampliemos el vocabulario, para ello están los sinónimos. (No resulta lindo leer_: "La miró directamente a los ojos. Le encantaban esos ojos, así que sus ojos rojos se perdieron en los ojos azules…_")

23. No adjetivar a los personajes, como por ejemplo: el ojiverde, la peliazul. _(Vamos aquí, yo utilizo eso de «pelinegro, pelirrojo» o «moreno, castaño» a menudo, no creo que esté mal ya que la RAE reconoce el uso de esos adjetivos (también reconoce peliblanco). También usé el de «ojiverde», pero acá nace mi duda. Todo el mundo sabe que se refiere a alguien de ojos verdes, pero me temo que dicha palabra NO existe. Por lo mismo, traté de eliminarla de mi vocabulario, si alguien tiene otra información, agradecería que la comentase)_

24. Describamos los sentimientos de los personajes. Existen situaciones en donde se deben explicar por qué ellos actúan de tal manera, cómo se sienten al respecto, etc. (No es llegar y decir: _«Alucard llegó después de 30 años, y le pidió a Integra ser su Condesa. Ésta aceptó y se convirtió en un vampiro, y vivieron felices para siempre», _sin explicar cómo se siente ella al respecto, la duda y la presión por una elección, lo que significa ser un vampiro, etc. Como lo hizo Hirano, que para explicar el por qué Seras no quería beber sangre, expresó cómo se sentía ella ante el hecho)

25. La carta de presentación de un fic, es el resumen. De éste dependerá si los lectores entran a leer tu historia o no. Personalmente cuando veo un resumen que dice «Resumen adentro» o si dicho resumen no tiene mucha coherencia y está mal redactado, con faltas de ortografía y eso, no me dan muchas ganas de abrir la historia, pensando "Si el resumen es así, como será la historia", o simplemente porque no llaman la atención. Es el anzuelo para el público, así que por ende debe tener las pinceladas más atrayentes de tu historia.

26. Hagamos críticas constructivas a nosotros mismos. Siempre es bueno leer y releer lo que se escribe, a fin de darse cuenta de los errores que cometimos, y no volver a hacerlos. (Nadie te está apurando en publicar rápido una historia, o en actualizar lo más seguido posible -bueno, esto quizás sí jeje- por lo cual es mucho mejor darse un tiempo para revisar un capítulo y subir un buen trabajo, a hacer algo rápido, pero mediocre. A no ser que seas de esos talentos natos que pueden escribir mucho y rápido, y sin un solo error en ellos. Entonces déjame decirte: qué envidia xD)

27. Y esto es casi cliché. La práctica hace al Maestro, así que: a escribir, escribir y escribir. Verás cómo mejoras con el paso del tiempo. Siempre es bueno llevar contigo algo en lo que puedas anotar las ideas, nunca se sabe dónde hace su aparición la musa inspirativa _(La mía suele llegar inoportunamente en medio de mis cátedras de la U, o cuando trato de leer algún libro sobre historia¬¬)_

28. Procura que las actualizaciones sean de manera regular. No es agradable estar leyendo una historia que demora meses en actualizar, y que muchas veces se queda estancada y el autor desaparece sin avisar, a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta eso, ¿Verdad?_ (Nuevamente se me cae la cara, aunque siempre digo que odio que las historias se queden a medio hacer –es lo peor que puede pasar-, tengo algunas en las que igual eh demorado en actualizarlas. Eso sí, prometí que lo haría y así va a ser, no dejo nada tirado. Y cuando pasa algo que me impide continuarlas –de momento- siempre lo pongo por escrito en la información de mi perfil. Así como si algún día debo irme de la página, también lo pondré allí. «Como ahora, que estoy "en receso" u.u»)_

29. Sé original con los temas a tratar. Hay muchos que ya están sobre explotados y terminan resultando poco atrayentes, e incluso algo aburridos para leer. (Leer que Integra está en su despacho trabajando, y llega su vampiro a seducirla ya resulta un tanto monótono, ¿No creen? O que Seras resultó ser la encarnación de un antiguo –y único- amor, que por eso Alucard la convirtió, también resulta tedioso. Si vas a tratar algo así, aporta con una cuota de originalidad que los haga diferentes a los demás, sino tus lectores se aburrirán de leer más de lo mismo).

30. Cuidado con el uso de los OC. _(Personalmente no me agradan en demasía, solo uso y acepto historias en donde tengan un papel secundario y no la importancia principal. Una historia con muchos OC me aburre rápido)_. La mayoría –no digo todos- entramos acá para leer acerca del animé en cuestión, o de sus parejas, no para deleitarnos con las aventuras de personajes que en realidad nunca existieron en la historia y que terminan opacando la actuación de los protagonistas (Aunque, aclaro que hay historias muy buenas, con una trama muy original y una narración excelente ;) …tómenlo como un gusto personal solamente)

31. Si vas a usar OC, no los hagas parecer perfectos. Seamos sinceros, no existe nadie perfecto en la vida (y no-vida), todos tenemos defectos, así que un personaje con esas características -aparte de ser poco creíble- aburre. (Creo que aquí entra el uso de Mary Sue y Gary Stu)

32. No me manejo con los Crossover, pero creo que se puede aplicar eso de que al final, todo tiene un punto de conexión dentro del Universo. Eso sí, tratemos de darle coherencia a la historia y no escribir sobre series que "ni juntan ni pegan". _(Por mi parte, no logro imaginar cómo le explicaría a Integra qué es un saiyayín)_

33. Si vas a introducir cambios importantes en la historia, explícalos detalladamente. Por ejemplo, si haces que Pip regrese "a la vida" desde el cuerpo de Seras, da una explicación "lógica" para ello. Si quieres que Integra se convierta en vampiro, aún sin ser virgen, deléitanos con alguna opción que permita dicho comportamiento, etc.

34. Los dhampir. Aquí tengo una clara duda con respecto al tema ¿Pueden los vampiros engendrar niños, aun estando técnicamente muertos? Las informaciones "extraoficiales" y demás dicen que sí, además Hirano nunca hizo referencia al tema, así que ¿Por qué no? Siendo así, no resultaría tan descabellado poner que Alucard e Integra tuvieron un bebé (cosas que muchos fans AxI desean, personalmente no me llama mucho la atención) o en su defecto, que Pip conquistó a Seras, se casaron y tuvieron niños; o bien que ambos vampiros engendraron a otro vampirito (muy común entre los fans de AxS…simplemente no va conmigo, de ninguna manera)

35. ¡Cuidado con el lemon! Siendo sincera, a muchos nos gusta leer un buen lemon, de esos que te dejan diciendo «Wow» por lo bien que están redactados. Pero a nadie le gusta leer algo que cae en la vulgaridad. (Soy una lectora de ellos, pero soy una pésima escritora de ellos jajaja. Personalmente no me agrada leer cosas como _«Y Alucard la empaló con su polla, metiéndosela hasta el fondo, empujando muchas veces mientras ella gritaba su nombre»_… *Me saco los ojos* :s O cuando describen escenas de sexo oral de forma _demasiado_ explícita. La idea es que sea sensual, atrayente, pícaro, "hot" o cosas así, ¡No vulgar!)

36. Tratar de mantener las personalidades lo más cercanas posibles. No caigamos con tanta frecuencia en el uso de OoC porque desvirtuamos al personaje, es como estar leyendo sobre otro totalmente diferente. Si el fic tiene algo así, lo mejor es avisar antes, a algunas personas no les agrada leer historias en donde los personajes no se parezcan a ellos mismos. (No es como si Integra de un día al otro le gustara usar vestidos escotados o maquillarse, o que se enamorara de Alucard y se le declarara como una adolescente. O al revés, que nuestro vampiro favorito se volviera todo cariñoso, y la historia fuese como un cuento de hadas, todo rosa...porque, ¡No lo es! Tampoco veo a Seras comportándose como una auténtica "zorra" sacando provecho de su belleza física, porque dicha personalidad no va con ella. ¡Es la chica inocente de la historia! Aunque la vistan así y la usen como fanservice¬¬)

37. Las personalidades del manga difieren bastante del animé, así que lo mejor sería explicar en cuál se basa la historia creada a fin de evitar parecer OoC. (El mejor ejemplo es la relación de Integra y Seras. En el animé pareciera que se detestaran, Integra es una auténtica "perra" como dirían algunos, mientras que en el manga –la historia real- es mucho más cercana y condescendiente. ¿Dónde queda la Integra que abraza, o que le da a beber de su propia sangre a la novata draculina?) _(Una vez leí un comentario de alguien que decía, mejor dicho que aseguraba que el emparejamiento AxI no podía ser, porque era Seras quien demostraba sentimientos románticos hacia Alucard en el manga. Aclaremos algo –y no es que defienda mi postura porque sea fan de AxI- pero en el manga, Seras no da muestras de ello, y según el propio Hirano, no es así. Él nunca ha dado declaraciones de una relación amorosa entre ambos, lo máximo que se le pudo sonsacar fue que la relación de Alucard e Integra era una especie de "amor retorcido". Solo en el animé se ve esa especie de "trío" amoroso con ambas chicas…pero eso es harina de otro costal (ya sabemos que tan desvirtuado está el animé). Eso no resta que los fans de AxS no sigan emparejándolos, aunque deteste el emparejamiento, es cosa de gustos de cada quién ;) y para eso están los fanfic, ¿O no?)_

38. Ahora un tema de controversia: el yaoi y el Yuri. Hay personas a las que les gusta, a otras simplemente no. Personalmente, creo que si vas a tratar temas así, debes hacerlo como cualquier otro fic: con una buena narración y una buena trama. Una historia bien planteada puede ser muy interesante, y si es de comedia puede ser muy divertida, pero si solo las utilizas con el fin de describir relaciones sexuales entre los personajes, pierde todo sentido (como pasa con cualquier fic, supongo) No es agradable leer a cada instante resúmenes en donde Alucard ande loco por tirarse a Anderson o viceversa :s _(Personalmente, no me gustan que emparejen a personajes que no son yaoi en una relación, cosa de gustos. Por esas cosas de la vida, un día me topé con un AlucardxPip -son mis personajes preferidos, y no considero a ninguno de los dos para un yaoi- pero la calidad del fic y la calidad narrativa de la autora para crear la historia era asombrosa, sin caer en vulgaridades, a pesar de tener bastantes escenas de sexo. Por lo mismo lo dejé, era demasiado "realista"…que bajón para la moral femenina si los chicos se prefiriesen entre ellos jajaja)_

_..._

*¿Tienes algún tip que te ayude a la hora de escribir? ¿Crees que hay cosas que NO se deberían poner en un fic basado en Hellsing? ¿Qué cosas cuentas al momento de leer una historia para catalogarla como buena? Eso y más podéis dejarlos en los comentarios, para luego ir editando el capítulo y añadiendo más opiniones. Como dije, la idea de ésto es que nos sirva a muchos, y quizás a algunos más novatos que se unieron hace menos. Nunca está demás saber ciertas cosas si queremos escribir historias interesantes, y si queremos leer buenos tramas :)

Saludos! :D


End file.
